Fou Fou Habib
Fou Fou Habib's goal in life is to give his family the best opportunities possible. If that means moving to a foreign place, so be it, he’s done it before! First Lebanon to Australia, now he’s dragging his brood from a weatherboard house in the ‘burbs to the world of the rich and famous. A builder by trade, Fou Fou is also a homebody who comes across as gruff, but deep down is a big softie. The most conservative member of the Habib clan he’s the biggest fish out of water in this new world. Fou Fou’s prevailing trait is his pig-headedness. As the war with Olivia escalates, Fou Fou demonstrates that he’ll cut off his nose to spite his face. Even his central goal – giving his family the best life possible – is dispensable when it comes to winning the war against Olivia. And this sums up Fou Fou – his pride often gets in the way of his goals. Biography Early life At some point Fou Fou married Mariam Habib and they had three children - Toufic, Elias and Layla Habib. Fou Fou was living with his family in the Western suburbs of Sydney. He became close friends with Mustafa - his personal driver, as he grew up there. Present day After Fou Fou purchased a lottery ticket and successfully won 22-million dollars, he then requested Mariam to keep everything considering the win as a secret. They proceeded to buy a mansion in the richer suburb of Sydney with the money. Sometime later, Mustafa and Fou Fou had taken the Habib boat, arriving at the new Habib household. Fou Fou proceeds to dance in the fountain by his new home in celebration. One of the neighbours Olivia O'Neill being suspicious of this decides to confront him, believing that he did not buy the house legally. Soon later the rest of the Habib's arrive, much to Olivia's fear. Fou Fou and Mustafa carry some boxes in as they move into the house. Neighbour Jack O'Neill stops by to introduce himself to Fou Fou and Mariam as he offers some biscuits. Jack suggests whether Fou Fou may have associations in the criminal underworld, however awkwardly tries to refrain and apologies much to his embarrassment. The Habib's get together and discuss the amazing house. Fou Fou discusses the importance of saving up and working hard as the reason he got to purchase the property in the first place, trying to cover the fact that the money was earned differently. As Olivia watches out her window in suspicion, Fou Fou is noticed picking up a suitcase filled with cash, after some of the cash falls out. Olivia's suspicion increases of him. Mariam considers revealing the truth about the money to Toufic, Elias and Layla. Fou Fou however, states that it's safer they don't know. Fou Fou catches Olivia on the balcony spying, she offers Fou Fou a cash amount worth the same price of the Habib house plus five percent so she can take possession of the house instead. Fou Fou declines, claiming he has a lot of money, but then suggests that the fence be moved instead as it is covering the access to the boat pier. Olivia also refuses and wanders back inside. Still being bothered by the fence, Fou Fou considers ways to resolve the issue with Toufic, much to Mariam's disagreement. Fou Fou asks Elias about the injury to his nose, Elias revealing it to be a bike accident with the neighbors daughter. While Mariam visits the neighbours to apologize about the fence issue, Fou Fou is triggered to take down the fence himself. The noise alerts them all as Elias tries to stop Fou Fou from cutting it down. Olivia calls a detective to dig up information on Fou Fou Habib. Fou Fou calls Toufic to help him move the fence. Jack chats with Fou Fou after feeling guilty about their conversation earlier, he also mentions that he owns a boat. Jack attempts to varnish Fou Fou's boat, Olivia disagrees and pours the rest all over the boat. The private detective arrives to clear the truth about Fou Fou's money and revealed that he had won it all in the lottery. Fou Fou sits down with his family as the party next door is taking place, Mariam offers a tray of her food to the visitors, much to their liking. As the heat on the barbecue increases, the sparks fly off and slowly set fire to Fou Fou's boat. Jack runs outside pouring drinks and using the ore, attempting to put an end to the fire dramatically as everyone watches on in shock. Olivia suggests buying a new boat, Fou Fou claiming sarcastically that she should give him there's. Mariam tries to calm everyone down as they all wander back into their homes. Appearances ''Here Come the Habibs'' * * * * * }} Trivia Gallery Promotional images ''Here Come the Habibs'' Season 1 Fou Fou Habib Promotional.jpg References }}